Fountains At Noon
by kateandharvey
Summary: What would've happened if Harvey showed up at the fountain at noon?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just an idea...

Summary: What would've happened if Harvey showed up at the fountain at noon?

Disclaimer: I do not own Last Chance Harvey or it's characters.

**Fountains at Noon**

**Chapter 1**

**kateandharvey**

She sighed and smiled as she stood up and watched him approaching.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he reached her, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I'm late."

"It's alright." She replied, happy he actually showed.

"I was in the hospital."

"Dear Lord, why?"

He sighed, "My heart. But it's nothing important, I'm fine and I'm here...With you." He smiled.

She deeply blushed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm okay," He smiled, "Great now."

She blushed again, and sighed. "Shall we sit?"

He nodded, and they both sat. "You look lovely, by the way."

She blushed, but said nothing.

"I'm serious. You're beautiful."

She blushed for the fifth time in a few minutes, and just smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied, "And if you turn any redder I'm going to get concerned."

"If you stop flirting with me, Harvey, I wouldn't blush."

"Woah," He held his hands up in surrender. "Sor-ry! I forgot I was talking to Ms. Straight forward!"

She smiled largely, "Did you have anything specific planned?"

He shook his head guilty. "Not really...I just wanted to see you again."

She nodded.

"I'm sure you have better things to do than sit at fountains at noon with strange men." He told her, "I know this is ridiculous..."

She nodded, "It is. A little, anyway..." She turned to him, "Harvey... I'm from London, and you're from America. We met today-"

"-Yesterday." He interrupted.

She sighed, "Fine, yesterday... I just don't understand what you expect to come of this..."

"This?" He questioned, "What do you mean?"

"This." She stressed, moving her hand back and forth between them. "Us."

"Oh!" He realized, "Us... Well, I can tell you that you're beautiful...And that I..." He sighed, and turned to her, "I want to be with you."

She shook her head, "Harvey..."

"I know," He told her, "I know, Kate. You're cantankerous... I know." He paused, grabbing her hands, "But the funny thing is that I don't care! I'm not saying we'd be together forever! I'm just-"

"-Just shut up! Okay?" She paused, tears filling her eyes. "This is why I don't want this! Because there's no guarentee of forever! And some day there'll be it isn't working out, or I don't want you anymore, or there's...there's...someone else." She was becoming increasingly upset, and Harvey was concerned.

He searched her eyes in silence for a moment as she tried to compose herself. "There's something you're not telling me." He stated.

She nodded, "I can't confide everything in you...There's still a chance you'll disappear."

He smiled slightly, and shook his head, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "I'm not going anywhere...Kate? Look at me."

She slowly turned, and with bloodshot eyes looked at him.

"I promise," He began softly, "I'm not going to leave you...okay?I'm not. Now tell me your story."

She swallowed, took a deep breath, and looked out into the fountains. "The pregnancy? The one I told you about?" She paused, "Daniel was his name. We were together about a year before, and he was insistant on not having children."

"What about you?" He tenderly interrupted.

She smiled softly. "Me? I couldn't wait for a bundle of joy... But I was far too young, and as soon as I told him...He admitted to cheating on me. Using me for my 'parts' as you might put it."

Harvey gritted his teeth. How dare that man use Kate.

She sighed and continued, the tears reappearing. "...I just... He'd been with the other woman, Lisa, for ten out of the twelve months we'd been together. For ten months, Harvey the man I thought loved me was in another woman's bed."

He held steady to her hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I told him about the baby, and right after he'd dumped the cheater story on me, he insisted I abort."

"Why?" Harvey once again asked her gently.

"He said," She paused, a bitter grin on her face, "He didn't want children with a woman he didn't love...And that they were a waste of time anyway."

"But you wanted children." He pointed out.

She nodded, "Yes. I did. But when someone degrades you like that, it degrades the child, too. And I didn't want my child growing up with that type of man for a father."

"But they'd have an excellent mother." He pointed out.

She smiled slightly, "Eventually, they'd ask about their father, and as he or she got older I'd have to tell the true story. I didn't want that... But the statistics? They're right. Abortion changes your life, and especially for the worse." She sighed, "I still regret it, you know. Not keeping him or her."

He nodded, "I can tell."

She sighed, standing up. "But in all honesty, I'd rather not discuss that any further. And seeing as how you don't have any plans for us... Would you like to take a walk?"

He nodded, standing up as well. "Sure, Kate Walker."

She smiled, grabbing his arm. "Wonderful, Harvey Shine."

As they walked, they chatted about various things...her life, his life, their families...

"I love my mother dearly, really, I do. But..." Kate sighed, "Just as I mentioned before, she calls my being single a situation. It isn't a situation, it's just my life."

Harvey smiled at her, "I can change that."

"Harvey..." She began warningly.

"Kate..." He mocked, "I'd like to meet your mother. Can I meet her?"

Kate smiled, "I suppose. If you really want to. Although, I would consider this carefu-" Kate sighed as her cell phone began to ring. "I'm sorry." She told him, before flipping it open and answering. "Hello, Mother... No, I'm out...Yes...Yes, the man from yesterday...Mother!...I understand you believe so, but that is not somethin you ask your daughter! ...No!...We're coming over...Yes, us... Yes, I know. I told him he was crazy...Alright, love you too...Bye."

Kate sighed putting away her phone. "C'mon, we're meeting my mother..." And she grabbed his arm, pulling him to her mother's.

"What'd she ask you?"

Kate blushed. "If we were sleeping together."

Harvey answered jokingly, "Not yet."

"Harvey Shine!" She slapped his arm, and they continued walking.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2, more to come...

**Fountains at Noon**

**Chapter 2**

**kateandharvey**

As they walked in the direction of Maggie's house, there was an odd silence between them. For a long while as they walked, the air was thick, as if something had happened. Finally, after the moments of  
silence, Harvey questioned her, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, her eyes fluttering nervously, and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Well, we don't have to go to your mother's tonight, there's always tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" She questioned, her eyes looking into his questioningly. "What do you mean there's tomorrow?"

He smirked at her, "I'll be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day, and-"

Kate stopped in the middle of the walkway so abruptly that Harvey took a few steps after her. "Yes, and what about after that?" She questioned harshly, "What about after all of the next days? After this  
week?"

Harvey shrugged, "I'll be here."

"Yes, Harvey, you'll be here next week. But what about next month? Next year? Four years from now, where will you be?" She answered the question for him, "Chances are, not here."

He sighed, "What do I have to do to make you believe me?" He questioned her with a smile, "Hmm, Kate? Why won't you believe me?"

She shook her head, whispering, "There's nothing you can do."

He looked at her intensely for a minute or two before she raised her head to look at him. Silently, he stepped forward and cupped her cheek. "Harvey..."

"There's nothing I can do?" He repeated quietly, his eyes fixed on her lips.

"Harvey, please..." Kate tried to stop him, to get him to understand, but it was to no avail. She couldn't stop him, and she couldn't pull away.

"What about this?" He whispered, and his lips hesitantly brushed hers. But unlike their previous kiss, this one didn't end there. He firmly pressed his lips to hers, and at her sharp intake of breath, kissed her passionately. Faintly, she responded.

She pulled away, and they shared a look for a moment. She grabbed his arm, and they continued on their way. A few seconds down the path, she leaned over to him, "You have lipstick on your mouth."

* * *

Harvey had to admit, as they stood outside the door, he was a bit nervous. Kate noticed this and grabbed his hand, "Come along." She whispered, and she pulled him through the open door. "Mum?" Kate  
called into the house.

"Kitchen." Was the reply, and that is where they entered. As soon as they did, Kate smiled at her mother, and then Maggie's eyes drifted immediately to their interlocked hands. "Hello."

Kate walked over to her mother, hugging her, and kissing her on the cheek. It didn't go unnoticed by Maggie that Kate's hand clasped Harvey's immediately after she finished her greeting. "Mum, this is Harvey Sine. Harvey, Maggie Walker."

Harvey smiled, and shook Maggie's hand. "Hello."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Kate, you didn't tell me he was an American."

Kate scolded her mother with her eyes, and squeezing Harvey's hand in reassurance, told her mother, "Yes, well, it must've slipped my mind."

Maggie nodded, looking over Harvey. "You have my daughter's lipstick on your own mouth, Mr. Shine." Maggie smirked, to let him know she was only joking.

"Mother!" Kate scolded, and turned toward Harvey. "I told you." She whispered.

Harvey shook his head, "I thought I took care of it!" He was extremely embarrassed.

Kate shook her head, and swiftly grabbed a napkin from the counter, licked it, and wiped off his mouth.

His face turned in disgust right before she reached his lips. "Excuse me!" He exclaimed, avoiding her napkin, "You just licked that."

Kate rolled her eyes, "Need I remind you whose lipstick I'm removing?" With raised eyebrows, she questioned. He stayed silent, and she removed the last of the lipstick.

Maggie watched the display with glee. Her daughter and Harvey had clearly just had what they assumed was a private conversation, and were in fact bickering back and forth in her kitchen, forgetting she was there. "I'm Maggie." She broke the silence, "But you can call me Mum if you wish." She winked, and Kate stared at her usually proper mother, her mouth agape.

"Mother!"

"Katelyn Margaret Walker, you use that tone with me one more time..." She was merely joking, but Kate promptly shut her mouth.

"You didn't tell me your name was Katelyn." Harvey whispered in astonishment.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Well the reasons are obvious why I didn't! It sounds so juvenile..."

Harvey shook his head, "I think it's cute." They shared a moment of eye contact as Kate blushed.

Maggie nodded, "I do believe, though, that Katelyn Shine sounds better than Kate Shine."

Kate stared at her mother with wide eyes, but remembering her warning, said nothing. "Mum, we can't stay long, we need to get going, I'm just going to visit the restroom before we leave." And she promptly headed  
up the stairs.

Maggie looked at Harvey, "You make her nervous."

Harvey's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

Maggie shrugged, "It a good way, but you make her nervous, giddy."

Harvey still looked very confused.

Maggie smiled, "It's a good thing, Harvey. And if it helps you any, I like you."

Harvey smiled just as Kate entered the room. "Why are you smiling?" She questioned. "I wasn't gone nearly long enough for childhood pictures, so what is it?"

Harvey shook his head as they walked to the door, "Nothing."

Kate shrugged it off, and kissed Maggie goodbye. Just as she was shutting the door, Maggie told her daughter, "You can always bring him back."

And Kate shut the door, a smile on her face.


End file.
